Heavens Nightmare
by SATAN EATS CHEESE WHIZ
Summary: Americus and her best and only friend Hermione explore the castle. Americus unexspectedly falls in love with a friend of her brother, which happens to like her secretly...find out who.
1. A Happy Begining

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except the Evans twins. J.k. Rowling has that luxury. Along with her publishers and Warner Bros.

Chapter 1 Good things do happen. 

Sometimes she just liked to get away from everything. So she went to play at the local basketball court. She could always think at night. Americus loved to think about her life and everything in it. And if she was ever mad about any thing she went there and thought about the love of her life that just so happened to be untouchable. She waited for the day that she went back to her Ravenclaw place in the school of Hogwarts. She always had to watch from afar. She thought it unfair that she was put in Ravenclaw where she did not fit right. She was meant for Slytherin but was unfortunate when the hat found her knowledge deep within her mind. It was even hidden from her. She was starting 6th year at Hogwarts. Last year she had transferred from the American School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Salem. She didn't have very many friends. As she thought of the word _friends_ she realized that she only had one distant friend. Hanging out in the library with Hermione was fun some times. Then she realized the owl that was sitting on top of the fence that surrounded the basketball court. She went to it only to find a red envelope from Hogwarts in its beak. She held her arm out so the owl could jump onto it and she could take it inside so it could get some food and a drink before leaving again on its way back to Hogwarts. She walked in and her mother asked, " Home so soon? Thought you were playing basketball?" "Got a letter from Hogwarts. It's my book list. I think." She called after her mother. Then headed for her room. When the owl left her arm to go to Sapphire's cage Sapphire jumped out and onto her shoulder. Americus opened to envelope not to see her book list but a letter that read:

_Dear Americus,_

_ I am pleased to inform you that you have been chosen to be a Ravenclaw prefect. You are to arrive at Hogwarts in one week so you can get use to the corridors and others class rooms that you have yet to be in. The Head of each House will each ask for you to take them to their houses common room entrance. Since you are now a prefect and you are arriving one week earlier for the start of school your parents can come and go as they wish. But you are to remain at the castle during the remaining time of your summer break. _

_Enjoy,_

Professor Filius Flitwick 

She stared for a moment speechless as she realized that she was a prefect. Then she screamed of joy. Her mother came running in with a worried look on her face, only to find her daughter jumping up and down holding her badge. Her mom asked what had happened and her daughter stopped with a sly smile dancing across her face. She turned her back to her mother pinning her badge to her t-shirt in the process. She turned again and her mother yelled "WooHoo!" loudly and went to hug her now laughing daughter. Right when her mom was about to go get her father to tell him the wonderful news, they heard a swooshing sound. Then a peck at the window. It was another owl this time it was her book list. Her mom looked at the list and immediately says "We'll go get everything tomorrow. And since you made prefect we'll get you new dress robes as well." "Oh thank you, mom" "Now let me go tell your father the wonderful news."

The next day her and her mother left early (about 9 in the morning) to go to Diagon Alley. She got her books first then she left to get her robes and to find her mother. She met her mother and after getting her new dress robes (which where a blood red) they left and went home. She was so ecstatic that she ran straight to her room and started packing. The news about her being prefect was exciting for her parents and her but her twin brother was not excited at all as a matter a fact he hadn't left his room except to eat and to use the rest room. No one said any thing to him because they knew he would just explode. He was into skate boarding and rock music and so he really didn't like to go to Hogwarts. But he went anyways. Made a ton of trouble to. Always setting off dung bombs in the Slytherin common room. As far as Americus knew Anthony only had a couple of friends and really didn't seem the type to have a girlfriend. But they never talked at school. As a matter of fact Hermione was the only student at Hogwarts that new that they were twin brother and sister. She wanted to just bust into his room and tell him to stop being an idiot and come out and talk to the family. But she knew that he more then likely would just turn his stereo to the max and make the neighbors call the cops. So she decided to just stay in her room and pray to every god she could name to make her demonic blood stay neutral. And she also had to repeat the process when she remembered that if she got too mad the vampire side of her might show. She then decided that she would pray to the gods later and started to list them in her head. '_There Is Aphrodite, Poseidon, Hera, Zeus, Artemis, Ares, Athena, Hades, Demeter, Apollo, Heracles, and Hermes. Are there any that I missed? Oh well I'll think of the rest later I think I'm going to go down to dinner early so I can try to go to sleep early too.' _She got lost in thought as she ventured down stairs for an early dinner. But her mother turned to her as she walked into the kitchen and told her that she would have to hurry that way she could take a shower, go to sleep early, and then the next morning floo to Hogwarts.

The next morning was hectic mostly because Anthony refused to go and see her off but Americus didn't care because she knew that this coming year would be the same. Not even a glance from him and his best friend Draco Malfoy. So she finally convinced her parents to let him stay by saying "I will see him during the school year. I'm sure he would love to have a break from his sister anyway." Americus had no clue how right she was. When she was gone all her parents had to do was baby Anthony. So they did. Although she knew from being around Anthony all of her life that he was not likely to like being babied at all. Her parents and her left around 9 and met Dumbledore very soon after they got to Hogwarts. She pretty much just wondered the castle and just figured out where everything was. She knew that the only reason that she was aloud to be prefect this year and not in her fifth year was because she had just started school at Hogwarts the past year. Yes, she had top grades at her last school but she figured Dumbledore wanted to see if she was up to the task. She knew that she was but she didn't really care at the moment. She was walking down a corridor in the dungeon area and she figured that she could find the Slytherin common room somewhere. But she hit a dead end and decided to turn around and ask for directions. She couldn't find a portrait. She figured that it was about time for dinner so she headed for the Great Hall. She ate then went up to bed to read _Hogwarts A History_. Hermione and her thought that they were either close or the only students at Hogwarts that had read that book. Not once but twice had they read that book. When she tagged along with Hermione, Ron, and Harry she piped in every once in a while to bring up the fact that Ron and Harry never tried to find out where most of everything Hermione said came from. But since she knew they teased Hermione about the fact that she was friends with the only other person that they knew that read _Hogwarts A History. _But since she really didn't hang out with them she didn't care. Americus thought about how fast every thing happened after she got the letter from Professor Flitwick. She thought of everything that happen. First she got the letter. Then the next day she went to Diagon Alley. After that she really didn't do anything sat in her room thinking mostly. When her mom came up to get her that morning she was like " Its already time for me to go." And now she was sitting on her bed that very day. _I think I'm going to pray to the Gods now since I didn't earlier. _

The next morning she woke up and went down to breakfast. By the time it was time for dinner she had found Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin common room entrances. She had asked Dumbledor if they would have to ask her if she knew where Ravenclaw common room was since that was her house. He had said no. She started to go to the stairs because she was in the dungeons. Once she got to the Great Hall's entrance she walked in and saw Dumbledor talking to a house elf. Then he noticed her and said something else. The elf left and Dumbledor came towards her. "Good evening, Professor" " Good evening indeed Miss Evans. I believe that Miss Granger should be here any moment." "What….how……why is she coming so soon" Americus stuttered. "Well I asked her to come so you wouldn't be so lonely." "Why thank you Professor" "Your very welcome Miss Evans. Now I must be off. Do tell Miss Granger that she is welcome to sleep in Ravenclaw with you." "o.k. bye" "bye." Not only did Americus want to jump up and down in joy but she was hungry to she really wished that Hermione would come soon. Right about the time she thought that the doors to the entrance hall opened and she rushed towards them to see if it was Hermione. "Hello Americus" "Hello Hermione" Americus said with a huge smile. "Professor Dumbledor said that you could sleep in the Ravenclaw dorms with me." "Well I suppose that you will have to remind me to thank him next time we meet." "Will do. Now lets go eat I'm starving." "o.k."

A/n : I know it's bad but it's my first fan fiction story. If you have read the story please review and tell me how bad was. I am looking for a beta reader. My grammar has never been great. By the next chapter I will have the character summery. Please don't be too harsh.


	2. Things chage

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except the Evans twins. J.k. Rowling has that luxury. Along with her publishers and Warner Bros.

Chapter 2 Things Change

The next week went by really quickly not having to much excitement. Americus and Hermione stayed in Ravenclaw most of the time. Americus had told Hermione about her stepbrother and her being half vampire and half demon. She also told Hermione about her undying love for Draco Malfoy. Hermione did not act differently toward Americus because of her race. Which in the long run Americus was grateful for. Hermione had told Americus her deepest and only secret the night before the rest of the Hogwarts students were to arrive. Americus was absolutely dumbfounded when she found out about Hermione's deep love for Ron. She had a billion and one questions for Hermione, but refrained from asking them. For now at least. Once school had started Americus and Hermione hung out a lot more. They had spent so much time together and learned so much about each other that they didn't have any awkwardness between them. They saw each other almost as sisters that neither of them ever had but wanted. Every night after curfew Americus and a 5th year were suppose to do rounds around the castle along with the two Hufflepuff prefects. On such a night on the 3rd floor Americus wasn't really paying attention to the empty corridor, but she was singing in a voice barely above a whisper. Since she was concentrating on the words and rhythm, she didn't notice that someone had stepped out of the shadows in front of her. Just as she finished the song she collided into the figure. After he regained his feet she realized that it was surprisingly Draco Malfoys who she collided with. She froze for a moment then stood up and stared at the ground. "It's after curfew and no students other then the prefects are aloud out of bed." She paused for a moment still staring at the ground and waiting for a remark or comment, but when there wasn't one she continued. "You ……you need to return to your dorm." As she stared at the ground she felt his eyes on her. "Why don't you look at me?" "Could…could you please return to your dorm now." "If you will answer a question of mine I will return to my dorm free of rude comments." "Okay Draco what is your question?" "Do you like me? "What………uh……….why are you asking me this instead of your fan girls?" Americus blushed but looked up at him making sure to stare into his icy blue eyes with her sapphire looking ones. He simply answered "Because you are the one that is standing before me, blushing, and not fawning over me like those other pitiful girls." "Okay fair enough. Yes, I do like you. Normally, when there are students around I can't look at you. Are you happy now that you know some pitiful American girl likes you to the point where she thinks she can relate to the popular Draco Malfoy?" She let out a deep breath and turned a darker shade of red. "I'm never happy, but knowing some "pitiful" absolutely stunning American girl likes me will do……….for now." Draco smirked then walked up next to her, kissed her cheek with his cold lips, and then disappeared assumingly to his dorm. Americus quickly finished her rounds without any other interruptions. She then went into her dorm and layed in her bed, fully dressed. She was half stunned and half shocked as she lay staring at her ceiling. She finally fell asleep sometime before 4 a.m. When she wonk up she went down to breakfast. She didn't talk to anyone; she just sat down, ate, then got up, and went back to her dorm. She grabbed her book bag, and then walked oh-so-slowly to her first class. Once she got to the classroom it wasn't open yet so she sat down and stared at the ground alone. Then she heard _his_ voice. "See you around Blaise." She didn't look up but completely froze instead. She then realized that he had the same class as her that morning. As he started walking toward her she stared at the ground like her like would slip away from her if she looked away. Draco then shamelessly sat next to her kissing her lightly on her cheek, which had made her shiver and then blush madly. "Good morning beautiful." "M….my name's Americus" "yes, I know but your beautiful as well" "I am not, Draco." She had said seriously. "Well to me you are." As Americus smiled he leaned over and whispered in her ear" would you mind me asking you to be my girlfriend at lunch?" She completely froze. After she stared at him for a moment she said just above a whisper "only if you mean it" He seriously said so only she could hear "of course I will mean it, and I will even come to your table." She smiles at him and blushes a brighter red shade then before. She then whispered "o.k." The bell rang and they entered the newly opened classroom. A few people were looking at Draco like he had gone mental. Draco sat with Americus ignoring the stares that they were getting. "Draco?" "Yes?" " You're getting stared at" "I know, just ignore it" "I can do that….I hope," She had said this nervously. He grabbed her hand ina very smooth and caring manor. "Just ignore them Americus". Americus looked at him for a moment then nodded. She relaxed and after the bell rang signaling the end of that lesson Draco walked her to her next class (herbology). "I'll come to you at lunch okay?" "Okay I'll see you then." He looked at her and gave her a caring smirk then kissed her cheek with his icy lips. Draco's whisper scared her at first then she listened to what she was being told. "After today my love I will give you your birthright that you shall love. See you at lunch." With that he was gone to his own class. Herbology went quickly, considering they were attending this one (and only) class in a classroom. 10 minutes before the end-of-class bell was suppose to ring she realized that Draco Malfoy the guy she had had a crush on for over a year now was going to ask her to be his girlfriend in the next 20 minutes. She blushed madly all of the sudden. When the bell rang Americus walked to the Great Hall in a slower pace then normal. By the time she sat down and started eating most of the students were already there. It got quieter slowly as Draco walked over to Ravenclaw table and sat next to Americus. Everyone stopped what he or she was doing and they stared at Draco as if he was a ferret bouncing around again. Draco casually started a conversation with Americus. "Hey Americus." "Hi Draco" " I was wondering if you would like to become my girlfriend?" HE had said this casually but Americus could hear the hint of anxiety in his voice. She had heard a few girls from Slytherin table gasp, but there was nothing more silent anywhere in the world then that room after Americus had said "yes, I would love that" Draco smirked in a pleased manor then he took her by the hand and got her bag for her then lead her over to Slytherin table. He had given a slightly disgusted glare toward the people at the who were still dumbstruck at the scene. Americus nodded giving her house mates a glare just as bad as his, then standing and following her new boyfriend to his table, where he made a kid move over to make room for her. The new couple sat down and the Slytherins that had been minding their own business greeted Americus as if she had just come to lunch and Slytherin was her house. A few days passed and Americus spent every moment she could with Draco and the other Slytherins. A few weeks or so after that day in the Great Hall Draco met her in the hall during her late rounds.

"Hello love."

"Hey Draco" She had answered him before kissing him passionately.

"Are you almost done with your rounds?"

"Yes, why?"

"Just meet me at the old tree by the lake after you finish. Then you will see why."

"Okay" She said kissing him again and heading off to finish her rounds.

When she was done she snuck outside and walked down to the lake where she was surprised to see that neither Draco nor any other student was to be seen. She sat on the tree root thinking that maybe he didn't think she was done yet. Americus sat on the tree root for 15 minutes waiting and wondering where he could be; when suddenly Draco had appeared floating it looked above the water.

"Took you long enough" she said with an easily crafted smirk.

"Sorry I was…with held"

"By what might I ask"?

"Him" he had gestured to a dark figure floating behind his not standing self. Americus stood and got a better view, which she realized a moment or two after he had landed that he was, another vampire. Her fangs had suddenly grown to their rightful length and she started hissing lightly at him.

"Love don't do that he's just another friend of the family"

"I still can't control my hissing after all these years."

"After this is done I will make sure you feed well so you forget about your hissing." Americus gained control of the hissing and stopped it.

"Okay as long as we don't get interrupted by Lucius again. That was so awkward."

"I agree. Now Americus this is Aragon the notorious vampire and murderer." Americus smirked at Draco and then looked at Aragon.

"Okay, but why is he here?"

"He is here my love because he and I are two of a few vampires that can go into the forest without getting killed by a lycan."

"Why would you want to go into the forest anyway?" Americus looked slightly confused, but Draco was smirking. He grabbed her hand and walked with her to the forest's edge.

"Don't get lost, love." Draco walked into the forest followed closely by Americus who was walking in front Aragon. Which made Americus slightly uneasy and uncomfortable. Draco lead them far into the forest and then he came to a stop in front of a protruding rock that sat directly under a huge tree. Draco walked over to the rock with Aragon. Aragon lifted his right cloak sleeve to reveal Latin wording all over his arm. He looked at it and after a few moments read a short command. Americus stood wondering what exactly Draco and Aragon were about to show her but as she walked to the rock she realized that the top of the rock had created an opening as large as a table plate. Sitting comfortable inside was a Sapphire covered crown.

"Americus, this crown belongs to you. You are the Princess of all Vampires." Draco said this slowly so it wouldn't shock her a lot more then needed. Draco picked the crown up and placed it on Americus' head while she stared stocked into the dark forest.

"This isn't so. I'm to young to be Princess of such a great people."

"My love, it is true and you are not alone, but you are able to do this." Draco looked at her and waited for her to look back at him then he kissed her lips softly.

"Aragon, thank you very much. Tell our people that our Princess has assumed her rightful place in our life's." Aragon nodded and then left.

"Americus, come you can sleep in my bed tonight. I think you need the comforting. " He held out his hand and Americus took it. They both went back into the castle and to the Slytherin dorms where she went to his room with him and laid in his bed and slept. She didn't remember how she had gotten from the forest to his bed the next morning but she did remember what had happened in the forest.


	3. Nothing is as it Seems

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See 1st chapter

Chapter 3- Nothing is, as it seems

The battle against the Dark Lord had been full and strong. Americus knew that when Draco disappeared for hours on end he was off helping the Dark Lord.

When Americus awoke she looked around the room and remembered she was in Draco's bed. She sat up, her bright blonde hair falling to one side as she looked around the room for Draco. Realizing he was gone she fell back and closed her eyes again. She had fallen asleep, and when Draco walked into the room she woke again. Draco walked over and kissed Americus with his icy lips. He smiled lightly at her.

"My love, the lord and I need your help with something."

"Really, oh I help any way I can"

Americus was excited about Draco and her mission that they were about to start. Americus got into the shower, then she used a drying spell to dry her elbow length blonde hair, and she slide into her black leather suit. She walked out put on knee-high buckle covered boots. Draco walking back into the room in a pair of black jeans with a black t-shit on. He paused momentarily.

"Damn, perhaps we should stay here and have a little fun."

Americus swiftly ran over to Draco, pushed him onto the bed, his hands held above his head, and her leaning over his body.

"Don't be such a bad boy, Draco. I might have to punish you."

They stood up and walked out of the room and into a room next to the liquor cabinet. As they walked into the darkness lights flickered on and revealed a round steel room with shelves, hooks, and metal boxes holding weapons and gear of all kinds.

While Americus walked over to a shelf-covered wall, Draco walked over to a hook and grabbed a weapon infested shin long jacket. They walked out of the room guns in Draco's jacket and a shotgun twice the size of a normal one with a three-pronged poisonous "bullet" as it's projectile.

After they entered hell Americus and Draco were almost immediately bombarded by demons. After a few minutes Americus and Draco were split up. When Americus had found Draco he was unconscious and weaponless.

Draco awoke.

_Where am I…oh damn that light is so bright. Wait, who is that? She's beautiful. She's walking over to me._

"Baby? You're awake."

_That voice it sounds so familiar_

"You okay? How's you're head feeling?"

_Is she…she's wearing leather and high heels. What's this? It that a 3 pronged tip?_

"Come on baby we don't have a lot of time left oh and don't drop that." She pointed at the weapon I Draco's hands.

_This is one kick-ass shot gun. Holy shit! I'm in a bunker! That's the smell of gunpowder, that is._

Draco still in a sort of daze started loading his bag with guns, ammo, and other gear.

_Her eyes are so beautiful and familiar._

Draco looked in Americus' sapphire colored eyes and became lost within them before she kissed his lips and said, "Let's go"

Demons started entering the door on the far side of the room. The smell of burned flesh came from the short demons. Draco's mind, off from his fall, paused, his body frozen in place.

With the shotgun strapped to Draco's back he ran and fired the gun at a demon. The three-pronged steel poisonous projectile launched itself into the demons' skull. Blood drips from the demon, which was hung on the wall, it slid down the wall and pooled on the floor. Americus threw another projectile at Draco and he loaded it into his gun.

"We have to go! NOW!" Americus yelled at Draco and they both ran from the bunker. After they ran quite a ways into hell away from the bunker the bunker suddenly disappeared into a large cloud of smoke and fire.

After they killed all the demons that were left, Draco grabbed Americus' hand and they apperated. They appeared in the Black forest. As they walked out, they stopped, and got rid of their muggle/supernatural weapons. When they got up to the castle they went down to Draco's room and took a shower together.

Draco layed on the bed without drying himself off. Americus walked out in her dark red bathrobe. Americus put the covers over Draco's nude body and said "Not tonight my love we must rest us for lessons tomorrow." She then crawled into bed in her satin nightdress and cuddles up to him, laying her head on his chest, and listening to his heartbeat.

A/n: Hey ya'll well this chapter wasn't as long as I was hoping. I 'd like to thank my boyfriend for inspiring the going into hell part of this chapter and a large part of Draco's and Americus' relationship takes after our relationship. I will start working on the 4th chapter although I still have like no plan for it, but I got a few ideas. Thanks for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
